Abstract Phase II: Neuromatrix: Interactive Neuroscience Education for 11-14 year olds Abstract Neuromatrix addresses the need to find new and entertaining ways of presenting basic neuroscience information to adolescents ages 11-14. The goals of this project are: (1) to develop a CD-ROM action-adventure game to teach adolescents, ages 11-14 about the brain; and (2) to evaluate the effectiveness of this program in increasing interest in and knowledge of the brain. The primary rationale for the absence of neuroscience from middle school education is that it's too abstract, complicated, and specialized as a science to be taught to adolescents of this age group. The central component of the program is a compelling CD-ROM game that motivates teens to learn about the brain and addresses neuroscience and inquiry in a fun and informative way. In Phase I a prototype was designed, developed and tested. In Phase II, the program will be completed and tested with adolescents ages 11-14. The completed game will be marketed primarily as a consumer product for adolescents ages 11-14, and secondarily as a supplemental program for middle school.